


【L月/授翻】Late Night深夜

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: L和月熬夜忙于基拉的案子。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	【L月/授翻】Late Night深夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarAndSlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/gifts).



> 译者注:过分纯情的大龄处男L出没

L边看边将一块方糖扔进了茶杯里，而后陷入了沉思，下意识地伸手又去拿另一块。夜神月已经被释放了出来，不再有嫌疑，但L的内心告诉自己，无论什么情况下，月仍然是被怀疑对象。至少有一段时间月是基拉，毋庸置疑。无论他的杀人能力是否会随时恢复，亦或是他真的对自己的杀戮毫无意识，他都不值得信任。但有他在小组里对L很有利，能够更加接近月也有助于更好地了解他，但L的内心深处仍告诉自己不要完全信任这位新朋友。能够有一位朋友是很不错，但这位朋友来自第三方势力，就让他们的友谊有些不对劲了。是因为他对友谊不够了解，还是他做错了什么吗？和朋友待在一起会心跳加速吗？还是由于睡眠不足或脱水引起的巧合呢？整个局势混乱又矛盾。

“L？喂，龙崎？你都弄得溢出来了。”

月的声音将他从思绪中拉了回来，将注意力转向茶几时，L眨了眨眼。他心不在焉地放了一堆方糖，已经连茶水都看不见了。他转过身来看向月，手腕上的手铐链子随着这个动作轻轻地咔哒作响。月坐在自己的电脑前，显示器可以说是总部大厅里唯一的光源。大部分监控屏幕都被调暗了，因为他们监视的房间都是黑的。

“我一定是分神了。”L将剩下的方糖放在桌上，双手搭在膝盖上。他用脸颊蹭了蹭膝盖，试图让眼睛不再酸痛。

“我们该上床睡觉了。现在凌晨三点了，大家都休息了，你看起来也很累了。”月关上电脑，从椅子上站起身，伸了个懒腰。他走动时，手铐上的链子叮当作响。

“已经有那么晚了吗？”L笨拙地从椅子上站起身，走到月身旁。“好吧。你看起来也很累了。”L步履沉重地走向楼梯，月静静地跟在身后。月的疲惫只是显现在了眼袋上，尽管这对他来说已经很罕见了。

“我正在适应熬夜，不过我觉得我已经越来越能熬了。”月说着，走到L旁边，两人并肩走上楼梯，穿过走廊走向卧室。

“抱歉。我并不想限制你的睡眠时间，但是你也不能累了就回来休息。”L晃了晃戴着手铐的腕部。“如果你想，我们可以在楼下弄一把更舒服的椅子。”

“不，没关系。我不介意。”月还以一个疲惫的笑容，在他们房间的门前停下了，L还在一个劲地往前走，二人之间的链子扯住了他。他低头看了看，走回属于他们的房间门口。月打开门，让L先进去。

“龙崎，你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”月边问边关上门。房间内一片漆黑，只有一丝微弱的月光从百叶窗的缝隙间透进来，但他们都房间的布局再熟悉不过了，这完全不影响他们走动。

“七十个小时之前吧，这几天晚上，你睡觉的时候我一直在看安保录像。”L说着走到床沿边坐下了，几乎是立刻就打开了放在床边桌子上的笔记本电脑。

“七十个小时？难怪你觉得累呢，这对你的身体不好。”月走过不断变化的屏幕，在房间的另一侧脱下自己的西装，解开领带，身后传来衣服轻微摩擦的沙沙声。

“我想你说得对。”L叹了口气，调整了自己的姿势，想让自己舒服点。尽管L的眼睛离开了显示屏几乎看不见任何东西，但他的眼神还是飘向了房间黑暗的角落，他的眼睛习惯于工作了。当他意识到自己在做什么的时候，立刻又把眼睛移向面前的工作中了，这既是由于有些尴尬，也是因为光线实在太暗，除了电脑的光亮什么都看不见。他只是在胡思乱想罢了，显然是疲劳过度了。

月换好衣服，从那边走了过来，现在他身着朴素的灰色长袖和舒适的黑色裤子。他默不作声，绕着床走过去，侧身躺上床，盖上了被子。

L合上笔记本电脑，觉得没有继续工作的必要了。他将电脑放在床边的桌上，躺了下来，一边把被子拉起来盖在胸前，一边扑向枕头。他侧身躺着，面朝着月，被拷住的双手终于得以缓解，皮肤不用再被勒伤。他闭着眼，朦胧的的月光捉住了他的几缕发。他看上去很坦然。

L感觉自己的心跳又加速了，胸腔中有一种奇妙的不安。这不太令人愉快，也不是他想要的。

“月，”L目不转睛地盯着他的朋友。“睡觉之前，我想问你点事。”

“好吧，你想说什么？”月闭着眼回答道。

“很重要的事，真的。”

月撑起身子，背靠在床头板上，睁开眼转过身来。

“好了，说吧。不论你想告诉我什么，都不必用一段没脑子的话起头。”月回话。L也将头靠在床头板上，歪在一边，目光暂时从月身上移开了。

“你知道的，月，我一直将你视作朋友。如今，你已经在我身边待了这么长时间，也明白除了工作我几乎没有时间做其他事情，所以第一次拥有一个朋友对我来说很新鲜。”L解释道。月点头表示同意，但这个动作在黑暗中几乎是看不见的。

“我想问你的是……我是不是做错了什么？”

L与月四目相对，产生了片刻的沉默，月看起来有些困惑。

“你为什么这么想？能解释一下吗？”

“当我在你身边时，我经常会感觉到轻微的心跳加速，胸口有一种难以名状的感觉。以前在别人身边我从未有过这种感觉，这种感觉和你之间的唯一联系就是，我们是朋友。这正常吗？还是我做错了什么？”L仍紧盯着月的脸，脑子里的齿轮还在不停转动，他的表情几乎没有变化，但是瞳孔放大了。

“L——龙崎，你没有做错什么，事实上，我也很高兴我们之间能建立友谊。但我还是想测验一下。”他转向L，表情难以捉摸。

“试吧。”L回答。他看着月靠近自己，他朋友的脸接近了自己的脸。他的心跳开始加速，耳朵也开始轻微地跳动起来。月非常轻柔地吻了吻L的嘴唇，如果能有什么能让L爆体而亡的话，那就是一个轻快的啄吻。一股奇怪的情绪涌了上来，他立马用一只手捂住了嘴，一种奇怪的恶习感迅速蔓延，他的脸颊滚烫。月向后靠了靠，脸上是暧昧的关切。

“这是什么测试？”L捂着嘴，含糊不清地问道。月玩笑似的摇摇头。

“世界上最伟大的侦探也猜不出来。龙崎，你感觉如何？”

“还……还好，挺好的。”L放下手。“我……从未有过这种感觉。我以前没有被吻过。”

月笑了。“想再来一次吗？”

“当然，但你不是在和海砂交往吗？”L的话被月的亲吻打断了。“龙崎，我从来没有回应过海砂的爱，而且我从未对她有过感觉……现在我知道为什么了，我和你有同样过的感觉，尽管我努力忽略了。直到刚才你告诉我……我想我应该这么做。”月低下头。

“这么做没什么不好，我永远都猜不透。”L笑道。

“我很高兴你有同样的感觉。”月说着倾身向前准备好好吻他一次。L融入其中，笨拙地用手臂圈住月的背，反而不知道身体的其他部位该如何是好了，因为他实在是缺乏经验。他将链子缠在手腕上，以确保它不会使月不舒服。月注意到了L窘迫而犹豫的动作，从腋下抱住了L，二人紧紧拥在一起。除了月和自己的心跳声，L几乎感受不到任何别的东西。月更加靠近L，将他推倒在床上。嘴唇相贴L几乎无法呼吸，手臂因为抱着月麻了。两人躺在枕头上，仍然保持着刚才的姿势。当L再次看向月那迷人的棕色眼睛时，他感到一阵欢喜涌遍全身，他们额头相贴。

_如果月真的是基拉，L想，我是否还能对他采取行动呢、他会杀了我吗？如果夜神月是基拉，他有99％的可能经受住这一切，但现在……他将月抱得更紧了。我将会为那1％的结局而祈祷。_


End file.
